wings_of_fire_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
Ahaha sure :3 Stormver 21:22, August 17, 2015 (UTC) OMG YASSS Flamestar22 21:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Whiskers, could you make me an admin on here? There's a few things I'd like to add :P Flamestar22 21:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Mmk, I wanted to add a timestamp and auto-refresh :3 Flamestar22 22:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC) xD I could help you. Flamestar22 22:06, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty, here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BatJarleyPatrickCher/Auto_Refresh I can't find the timestamp one.. Just look at the Wikia CSS, CS, and JS on FCRP. Flamestar22 22:09, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I'll do it in a bit. Flamestar22 22:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Uhhh.. Sorry to say, but Wikia won't allow anyone to edit MediaWikia JS, so... I can't really add anything until they do :/ Flamestar22 22:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) i don't know if you want to enforce this, but the NightWings ususally have two-part names such as Batlewinner, Stonemover, etc. You can go to the actual wings of fire wiki and it's in the NightWings section. I get all tongue-tied, twisted 13:21, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Can I join? I know nothing about WoF but I'm sure I can learn. It seems very interesting! (I like lots of things, so I'm sure once I start liking this I'll get sucked in. Example: I have a Warriors mousepad and a Nerf USB storage device! I'm obsessed and I get obsessed quickly XDD) I'd like to make a NightWing. THEY'RE SO COOL. I was thinking a cool name like, idk, maybe...uhhhhh idk Nightshadow? XD so warrior-like but that's where I'll begin bc I am a noob at this. I love dragons (bc they're beast, literally) but I know nothing about them except the stereotypes out there. The dragon noob Yeah, sure. But I'll need the link again, since I got off chat before I saw it Flamestar22 19:19, August 18, 2015 (UTC) WHEEEE ty <3 The Dragon Noob 19:20, August 18, 2015 (UTC) alright, I was jus saying so incase you wanted to tell others about that. If it isn't too much trouble, could I lead a Tribe...? If not, I don't mind I was just thinking it would be fun :D I get all tongue-tied, twisted 21:45, August 18, 2015 (UTC) (I stalk talk pages >:D) can I lead a tribe as well? It's okay if you say nay The Dragon Noob 21:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. The Dragon Noob 22:08, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, you didn't need to that :P I was just wondering if there were any available lol. I get all tongue-tied, twisted 22:20, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Here's an example MudWing. Like it? Stormver 22:40, August 18, 2015 (UTC) If you'd like I could Make some sort of guide? To save you time :) Like Information on dragons, names, and colors because it would annoy me if people started describing 'tabbies' and 'tortoiseshell' dragons. ':D I get all tongue-tied, twisted 22:50, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright :) I'll call it 'Dragon Guide', if that's alright? Yeah... I'll kind of look at the actual wiki... and the opening section in the book... :P Oh oops, I didn't realize I didn't have a siggy sigh. Well here's a link anyhoo. I get all tongue-tied, twisted 22:55, August 18, 2015 (UTC) WUT I DIDN'T LEAVE. WHAT A CRAZY CHAT. Are you getting my messages? Or does it not let you respond? I get all tongue-tied, twisted 00:45, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Whiskers. Idk y, but I feel I can share this with you. Hope you don't mind. I am feeling kinda down rn. My mom keeps thinking I am lying, and I'm not. Idk what to do! I love my mom more than anyone can imagine, but I can't handle this. The Dragon Noob 18:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) I know. I don't bicker with her. I hate it when I make her upset, bc her life is Hell as is. The Dragon Noob 18:36, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Uhh. My mom CANNOT have wheat, and idk how to bake at all and all the supplies for wheat-free are uber-expensive. All I can do ils wait for time, the great healer. The Dragon Noob Lel. my drawing is horrendous. Besides, she doesn't like the "making nice" thing. I guess an apology would be best. The Dragon Noob 18:46, August 19, 2015 (UTC) random heading Yeah. Idky, but idr want to...bc that'd mean saying I lied, and I didn't. The Dragon Noob 18:52, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Imma page stalker Hola Just wondering, why are message walls annoying (besides the fact that you can't use them on mobile -.-) The Dragon Noob 00:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh oke. Also, can meesa make two more dragons? :3 Abreißen (SkyWing; name pronounced obr HIzen; means demolish. nickname is Abrei) Nachtflügel (NightWing; name pronounce nahkt' floogul; means Night wing. nickname is Nacht) The Dragon Noob 01:06, August 19, 2015 (UTC) WOOOOH The Dragon Noob 01:31, August 19, 2015 (UTC) I'M AN ADMIN??? 0.o Yay I'm happy for me xD I get all tongue-tied, twisted 17:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I have mastered the art of procrastination this summer on my summer homework. Like, eww. Why would you give us homework. I get all tongue-tied, twisted 17:47, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Sounds fun. I wish I had the ability to play soccer without getting my feet squashed into pancakes. It was really funny because I was on the loser's soccer team and we were playing this other good team who wore cleats, even though they weren't supposed to. So their cleats were like snagging my shoelaces and I fell pretty much every other five minutes. IKR IT'S DISGUSTING AND UNFAIR. I have to write about books and crap and ew. All I ever do is rp, do hw, procastinate, and then spend my whole day running errands and looking at my new house which we can't even live in. I get all tongue-tied, twisted 17:52, August 19, 2015 (UTC) stupid me. I actually tried to edit my own talkpage. really/? If I had known that I would have worn cleats >:D Seriously. They were mean. And then we were off and we had to show them the bathroom, they were like YOUR SCHOOL IS AMAZING and I was like yeah whatever, you freaking threw me onto the floor. Ouch, that sounds painful. But if you are that good its like, these are my battle wounds :D and that toenail thing put strange images in my mind. But that's okay. I dissected a pig's heart and was so attachted to it i didn't want to throw it away. Homework is not a job. Jobs give you a salary. I WANT TO GET PAID FOR DOING HW OKAY TEACHERS. Now I regret advanced eng, seeing the questions I have to do... I get all tongue-tied, twisted 18:00, August 19, 2015 (UTC) we were outside and I agree. The people are like OOPS I STEPPED ON YOUR FOOT SORRY :DDDDD and yeah. They were all ike six foot tall and they were girls which scared me. So you are defender? I was a midfielder, but we switched positions because it wasn't /official/. I could never be goalie. You should. Block the highway and protest. I get all tongue-tied, twisted 18:07, August 19, 2015 (UTC) fails at soccer terminology. True, but since we SUCKED, it didn't matter. Oh yeah, we won one game. By one goal. We were bad. I honestly find defender really fun because the guys are like IM GONNA SCORE WEEE and the you're like THINK AGAIN SUCKA. hehe I like stepping on people's feet and then running away. I just get mad when they do it to me. LOL yeah. There's a highway outside my hotel room. Hello, highway *waves* I get all tongue-tied, twisted 18:15, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh LOL. That's funny. If you can head the ball I admire your skills. As my coach once said: " It looks like the ball is hitting you!" And as I once said: " It is!" HOLY WOW THATS CREEPY. I get all tongue-tied, twisted 18:22, August 19, 2015 (UTC) advice yay. I will remember that. OMG once in volleyball (the ONLY sport I am decent at) this girl spike it and I dove for it... missed... and the ball freaking slammed into my neck. It HURT LIKE HECK. I'm a city kid :P my whole life was spent in cities... except for where I was born. I'm going to golf soon, so if I don't reply, that's why. TIME TO FIND ANOTHER SPORT I SUCK AT YAY!!! I get all tongue-tied, twisted 18:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC) I thought Michigan was like a giant metropolis or something. Isn't it like the motor state, or is that just Detroit? Ohio is adorable. I feel like cuddling it when I realize that the crime rates there are not very low :P Oh lol. Well, at least you have soccer. I have my 50 second 50 free :D I get all tongue-tied, twisted 18:34, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Lol PG13. That's awesome. Ohhhhh okay. Detroit... my plane had to stop in Detroit... and then something was like WELCOME TO THE MOTOR CITY :D The only OH place I've been to is Perrysburg, which is the best. There's tons of corn right off the road and then there's like horse farms and I'm going DID I MISS THE TIME MACHINE??? I lived in a sort of 'abroad motor-city' which could probably rival Detroit in a million ways :P I get all tongue-tied, twisted 18:40, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Oops Uhh, oops. I mixed up Abrei and Nacht, my bad. :P The Dragon Noob 21:09, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Is it ok if my newest dragon in the SeaWings is the queen's brother? :P Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:12, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey would it be possible if the SeaWings queen ever has little ones if I could have one? 15:10, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Here again Hi! I just posted a princess on the SeaWing talk page and and admin directed me too you. Just checking if it's okay, sicne a while back you told be that a SeaWing princess was open :) Casperlight (talk) 00:42, July 14, 2016 (UTC)Alpine